


【翻】Dance with me？我能有幸和你跳一曲吗？

by thinkinganame



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Steven Universe References, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkinganame/pseuds/thinkinganame
Summary: In the spot where it all began, the fallenand the fading come together in dance.在一切开始之地，坠落之人与滞留的亡者共舞终焉之曲
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk
Kudos: 1





	【翻】Dance with me？我能有幸和你跳一曲吗？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dance With Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670461) by [Monster Merlin (ScribeAzari)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeAzari/pseuds/Monster%20Merlin). 



> 授翻。lofter搬旧翻译。

脚步在石头上轻快地哒哒作响，声音越来越近了。这场景好像似曾相识？他前一脚才刚刚目送ta离开，后一脚ta就回来了。ta没有别的事可做了吗？

一个熟悉的身影逐渐靠近花坛，那初始与终末之地，他曾在这遇见了往后一起长大的挚友，也曾与之在此安放灵魂。那被他错认为亡故的兄弟之人，也如一声不曾停歇的回响坠落在此处。他能再次…做到吗？尽管不想显得很冷漠，尤其是在Frisk面前，但他知道他时间不多了。最好还是让ta离开，这样ta就不会看到自己变回那副可悲的样子。

“你回来干嘛？我不是刚跟你说过话吗？” 他不确定他能否承受这罪恶感和所有其他混乱的情绪，如果Frisk继续待在这里，在这个他明知自己没有未来的时刻——不是作为他原本的自己的未来，而这甚至比变成灰尘还糟糕。

“又想到了一个主意。”ta轻声说，犹豫却充满了决心。“我知道你的时间不多，可是——可是如果有任何机会——哪怕只有一丝希望——我都想尝试一下。我知道你想让我放弃，但……我做不到！我不能就这样抛下你！拜托了，你…能让我试一试吗？”

ta的声音在颤抖。ta为什么要如此在乎像他这样的人？毕竟ta帮助了那些他花了这么长时间戏弄的怪物。也许ta和那些怪物一样，一样奇怪。他不想看到ta踌躇纠结，在痛苦中坠落，也不想冒险让ta看见他遗失自我的样子，但……

……他根本无法拒绝，尤其是在ta帮助他寻回自身之后，哪怕只有一小会，他也贪恋那时的感觉。

“……好吧，但前提是你得答应，不会一次又一次地让我们回到现在这个时刻。我是认真的，Frisk，那样对我们俩伤害都太大了。” 即使此刻久违的感情洪流在他脑海里横冲直撞，他的声音竟然也能保持平静。简直是个奇迹！

Frisk严肃地思考了一会儿，权衡了自己的选择，然后又开口说：“sans告诉我，他……可以给我三次机会——如果你不介意的话——不会更多了。

这样…可以吗？我发誓如果这不管用，我就放弃——或者，呃，如果你想放弃了——但……但即使那样，至少……也比直接…离开来道别要好得多。”

突如其来的巨大冲击使他哑口无言，手指冰凉。他颤抖着，脑子里一片沸腾。“你告诉了他? !” 他惊叫道。sans——所有人中，偏偏是sans……至少不是他的父母，但是……

“嗯，他……知道了。”好吧，那太可怕了。但猛然想起自己时日不多，他终于还是振作起来。那个“微笑垃圾袋”似乎总是“无所不知”，所以也许他已经预见到了这一时刻的到来……尽管他本以为自己至少能保守住这个秘密的。

就像母亲曾经教过他和Chara的那样，他深深地、缓慢地呼吸着。“你敢向你的灵魂发誓，一旦你试过三次，就不会再重复了吗?”他阻止不了ta，他知道他不能——但如果ta有足够的决心信守诺言，也许ta也能自己阻止自己？这么久以来，ta一直非常可靠……ta点了点头，将手置于心口。他叹了口气，感到心中的紧张得到了释放，就像紧压的弹簧蓄势待发一样。

“好吧，是什么主意?”他问道，不由自主地好奇起来。ta温暖地微笑了，他的同意仿佛使ta充满了希望。

“可以和我跳一支舞吗？”ta问到。

作为一个王子，他知道如何舞蹈，而且甚至比Frisk跳得还要好，但他一点也不知道这有什么意义。好吧，如果这样做能让ta感觉好些。他牵住Frisk的手，引领着ta进行一场缓慢而小心翼翼的华尔兹，在洞口下小小的空间里，四周围绕着金色的花。

一开始这有些尴尬，毕竟Frisk是一个初学者，出错对他来说是家常便饭，但这丝毫不能阻止他们享受这支舞。也许这不是一场糟糕的告别—而且，这同时也让他回想起了过去那些美好的时光，他，教导另一个初学者的那些故事。

这真的很棒，参杂着苦涩的风与甜蜜的温暖，但舞蹈结束，他必须警告ta尽快离开——他不希望Frisk再次见到Flowey.

他们回到了刚才。Frisk轻声询问是否还能和ta再跳一曲……原来如此*。

他对Frisk的指导虽然微不足道，却能将他的一部分延续下去。他觉得这样也挺好的。尽管他完全不知道发生了什么，但这次他的身体的确维持了更长的时间。在他完全变回Flowey之前，Frisk再次回到了过去。

这次，Asriel主动发出了邀请，他享受着舞蹈，几乎不再担忧他即将变回Flowey的事，以一个灵魂即将消散的人所能达到的最完美的姿态跳着*。他想充分利用这段时间，以他完整的自我享受和Frisk在一起的时间。

他沉浸在舞蹈中，沉浸在这笑闹的时刻，在Frisk的保证与温暖中彻底放松。他几乎感觉自己是完整的了，不再是一个没有灵魂的躯壳。当他们旋转的时候，Frisk的灵魂开始发光，光芒闪耀着，在Asriel的周身画出七彩的轮廓。

他们惊奇的睁大了眼睛，就算光芒越来越亮也努力着不闭上。他们的身体开始发出耀眼的白光，像是流体般互相拥抱着交融在一起。他们能感觉到自己成为了彼此的一部分，他们的情绪交杂融合，感受到了彼此强烈的愿望。

当光芒消失，只剩下了一个比之前两个都要高的身体--半兽人愉悦而轻快地笑了起来。他们对自己的存在也有些惊奇。他们朝着洞口的光举起手臂，检查着覆盖着手臂的柔软毛发。他们迫不及待地想要看看更多的变化。

他们的毛有些短，但柔软舒适，尤其是在上半身-oh！他们能感觉到他们的头上有着小小的羊角尖！Asriel一直想要这个！ 他们身上的大部分都是白色的，但大部分的头发都继承Frisk的黑色，只有几缕像雪一样的白发，看上去他们的颜色没有完全融合而是斑驳着的——他们甚至连衣服都融合了，ta衣服上的条纹变成了方格，底色也变成了青绿色，他们的裤子变得和海军裤有些相似。

他们变成了什么？在兴奋劲过了之后，他们中Asriel的那部分不由自主的想到这是否是他和Chara曾经试图做的那样的融合，人类和怪物。他们现在算什么？一个人？两个人？还是，甚至说，三个人？他们无法确定，但那现在不再重要了，他们站在那里，心中充满了希望，愉悦，和完整的感觉——他们被温暖和令人安心的气息紧紧包裹在一起，就像是，一个拥抱。这种温暖的感觉，不会再被抛弃的概念，他们会永远在一起的认知。

（所有其他的一切）都不重要了。

\------The end------

**Author's Note:**

> *They returned to themoment, asking if he was okay with dancing some more, and he remembered.这个heremembered 翻不出来。。
> 
> *heartedlyas someone running on left over radiance from the souls of others could.直译之后翻出来的感觉好像不太对劲……
> 
> 译者的话：原作者，真的，超级，超级棒。文笔爆炸我日常哀嚎为什么英语课不能学这个（？）但是菜鸡如我真的翻不出来他的美感，哭了。
> 
> Ps. 福和羊融合了之后，是共享身体，思想独立但又是同一个灵魂，所以太太说是三个人，问了太太，没有Chara暗示。


End file.
